


Cookie Snatch(Trolls Fanfic)

by Broppy2314



Category: Trolls (2016)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:49:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25291192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Broppy2314/pseuds/Broppy2314
Summary: Branch wakes up in the middle of the night for a cookie, but someone keeps taking them.
Relationships: Branch/Queen Poppy (Trolls)
Kudos: 26





	Cookie Snatch(Trolls Fanfic)

In the middle of the night Poppy and Branch were sound asleep. Until Branch open one eye and look at her, a smirk came to his face as he slowly got himself out of her grip and sneak out of the room. He crept into the kitchen and reach up the fridge picking up the cookie jar. Upstairs, a piece of Poppy hair heard the noise and stretch it way down. It peek in the kitchen seeing Branch open the jar and took out a cookie. 

"Come to Papa." 

But before he could take a bite out of it the hair tapped him on the shoulder which made him looked over but he didn't see anyting I want to turn back around the cookie was gone.

"Huh?" He looked around in confusion wondering if he dropped it so we took out another cookie but he felt that same tap again and look to see no one but his cookie was gone the moment he turned back.

"What the? What going on?"   
So he slowly grabbed another cookie and the moment he felt the tap on his shoulder he instantly grabbed it. 

"Aha! Got ya!" 

But Another piece of hair tickled him making him laugh and dropped the cookie making the hair grab it and they disappear upstairs. Branch came back up to see Poppy eating them.* "I thought you were sleeping."😑 Poppy:*Munching.* "I was. My stomach wasn't."😜


End file.
